


On Guard

by 115Master



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/115Master/pseuds/115Master
Summary: While on guard, Sean witnesses some young love, and may even take part as well.





	On Guard

At first, Sean MacGuire was a little jealous when he saw Will come up from behind young Jackie Marston, wrap those arms around the brunette’s waist and kiss the back of the boy’s neck. To be honest, the Irishman was a little surprised at the two young lovebirds currently kissing each other. ‘Hot and bothered from standing guard for hours,’ is what kept repeating in his mind when he saw both boys go into some nearby bushes.

Sean did the proper thing and looked away from that general direction. That is, until he heard the sound of something wet, a sound he had heard many women make when he rented a hotel room for himself and said women many times. Face turning a bright shade of pink, Sean’s head whipped back in the direction the boys had disappeared from, his mouth slightly hanging open when he noticed the top of Jackie’s head. What he couldn’t see was the top of Will’s head.

‘Bloody William Madison is sucking off Jackie Marston! And the boy’s enjoying it!’ Sean tried desperately to tune out the sounds of such a dirty act going on not fifteen feet away. So easy to watch that piece of young meat being sucked on by an equally young mouth... ‘NO! No, you’ve got a responsibility here, Sean MacGuire! And you are not gonna let the others down by watching two youngsters go at it like two wolves in heat, damnit!’

Soon enough, the sounds stopped and Sean let it a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in through his nostrils. Of course, his mind completely ground to a halt when he faintly heard young Jackie say “I want you to fuck me right here, Will.” Sean’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head, his face turning a deep crimson as he slowly turned his head, his throat becoming unbearably dry when he saw a random article of clothing get thrown onto the ground. Followed by another. And another until there was clothes both on the ground and the bush.

Sean carefully set down his rifle and oh so slowly crept over to the bush, getting onto his stomach and crawling when he was close enough, getting a more clear view of what both boys were currently doing. ‘Holy fucking shite’ is what went through the Irish man’s brain as he stared at the sight before him. Young Marston was currently on his knees, his hands digging into the soft earth beneath him, his head hanging between his shaking arms while his cock was hard and dripping pre into the dirt.

As for Will, the redhead was currently doing something else. His face was between Jack’s pale buttocks, making some slurping sound as his strong hands grasped the brunette’s hips tightly. Was Will...? “Holy shite.” As soon as Sean registered that he had said his thoughts aloud, he also realized he was completely fucked as both boys quickly snapped their heads right in his direction, quickly spotting the Irish troublemaker.

Sean crawled backwards and stood up, a blush resembling both Will’s and Jack’s as they grabbed the nearest random bit of clothing and covered their knickers. Will was about to yell when he remembered they were all still within shouting-range if camp, so he decided to whisper. “What the fuck, MacGuire?! How long have you been watching us?!” Sean put his hands up marginally. “Me?! It’s you two blokes that were getting all manky! Seriously, get yourselves a feckin room in Valentine! Besides, it was only while you were eating out Jackie’s hoop.” Considering how Will looked like he was about ready to rip his head off, he probably should’ve kept his mouth shut. “Give me one good reason not to introduce you to the devil, you Irish fucker.”

Sean was trying desperately to think of an excuse, any excuse to come up with when Jack held Will’s arm. “Will wait.” When The brunette gestured down at Sean’s pants, both men followed with their eyes. Sean covered up the sizable bulge in his pants while Wreav was practically steaming from the ears. “You’re fucking getting off on us?! You mother-“ “That’s enough!” Both Sean and Will turned to look at Jack with surprised expressions turning to shock as Jack dropped the clothes covering his genitals and walked over to the Irishman.

“Jackie, what’re you-“ Sean’s lips were quickly shut when the brunette kissed him on his cheek. Sean must’ve been frozen for a good few seconds of shock because the next thing he knew, Jack was undoing his belt. Will, of course, wasn’t as frozen now. “Jack, what’re you doing? I thought you’d wanna throttle this guy!” Jack finally got Sean’s pants down to his knees before looking back at the redhead. “I do. But I’m too hot and bothered for murder. So, here’s what I think. We either A: go and tell Dutch about this little situation and Sean probably gets thrown out while you and me are never able to be together because of my parents. B: we all try to forget this ever happened. Or C: just go with it.”

Will exchanged a second glance with Sean, realizing that Jack was right. If they went to Dutch, John and Abigail would start asking questions, eventually putting two and two together and, most probably, ending up with Will getting beaten into a bloody pulp for ever laying his hands on their boy. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Will looked at Jack before dropping the clothes he was holding to his nethers. “Fuck it. But this isn’t becoming a normal thing, MacGuire. Got it?”

Sean nodded his head quickly. “You’ll have no arguments from me, Willy. And not a word of any of this shall escape me lips for as long as I breathe.” Will seemed satisfied with the ginger’s answer as Jack finally pulled down Sean’s cacks, releasing his hard and hung prick to the cold New Hanover night air. “God, you’re bigger than Will.” Sean smiled a bit in pride before he felt a pair of hands wrap around his member, Jack taking a tentative lick at the head, his tongue picking up dollops of his precome as he stared up at the ginger with those soft brown eyes.

“Holy fecking hell, Jackie...” Will’s cock was starting to harden as he watched his brunette lover suck an adult off. Deciding not to gut Sean and instead to enjoy the other end of Jack’s body, Will got onto his hands and knees and resumed eating out the brunette’s asshole. Jack all but arched his back, giving Will a better angle to lick his hole before he wrapped his lips around Sean’s massive cock. Trying to get as much as this monster into the brunette’s mouth was a challenge. The piece of flesh currently being suckled on was a thick as a fist and as long as a forearm. It was an achievement that Jack had gotten the entire head into his mouth at all.

“Damn Jackie, you’re really good at this.” Jack looked up at Sean with determination in his eyes and winked before, using both hands, started stroking the part of Sean’s massive cock he knew he wouldn’t be able to fit in his small mouth. The brunette rather enjoyed the taste but had quickly forgotten about that when he felt Will start pushing his prick into his ass. “Just how long have you two been fucking like rabbits?”

Will slowly pushed his hips forward the rest of the way so they were flush with Jack’s ass. “Ever since Arthur took us fishing near Strawberry two weeks ago.” Will slowly pulled back and snapped his hips forward, reveling at the feeling of Jack’s asshole clenching around his cock. Plus the sight of his brunette lover sucking on Sean’s hung cock was a massive turn-on. “You know Sean...I actually always thought you were pretty attractive.” Sean smiled softly at Will as he ran a hand through Jack’s soft brown hair.

After a while of young Jack being spitroasted by two large cocks, both Sean and Will began to pant lightly, sweat forming on their eyebrows as they grew closer and closer to their orgasms. “Jack...I’m gonna come...Sean?” Sean has his eyes closed as he nodded, Jack increasing the pace at which he was stroking the Irish off. “Holy shite...me too, boys...Jack...be a good boy and take it all...”

All Jack could do was moan around Sean’s cock as his own prick twitched violently before spraying the ground with his semen. The feeling of Jack’s hole clenching around his cock sent Will over the edge as he filled the brunette’s ass with his seed. Sean was the next to climax as his massive cock sprayed cum down Jack’s throat and into his stomach, Jack forcibly willing himself to swallow all of Sean’s essence until there was nothing left to take.

Pulling off Sean’s softening cock, Jack kissed the shaft softly before standing up and giving Sean a kiss to his lips while both the ginger and the redhead had hands roaming Jack’s naked body, letting him know he was loved. “Jesus fecking Christ. That was hotter than any woman could ever make sex.” Will smirked and kissed the brunette’s shoulder. “And...I guess having you be a third romantic partner isn’t so bad.”

Sean simply smiled when all three heard someone clear their throat. Looking in the direction of camp, they saw Arthur on his horse, probably going out hunting. “I don’t wanna know.”


End file.
